In recent years, the growth of the Internet has led to “thinner” computer clients, with much of the computer processing now being performed in the “cloud.” What this means is that client computers connect through a network such as the Internet to a server computer that “serves” up content to the client. However, even thin client computers such as notebook computers and tablets are bulky and difficult to maneuver.
In homes and other lodgings, wall decorations are desirable to complete a decorative theme. Artwork is typically selected and hung, and remains in place until a redecorating event occurs, even if the chosen decorations are no longer of interest to the occupants or fail to track changing furniture styles and tastes of the occupants. Further, artwork selection is typically limited by price and availability. Artwork is also usually selected by a small subset of the people who will actually view the artwork
Content creators are varied and numerous. Typically, they create a digital work and provide it to consumers at a purchase price. However, many content creators lack the technical abilities to reach a greater number of potential consumers as well as the ability rent or lease their content.
Therefore, what are needed are superior systems and methods for displaying and controlling centralized content.